


The Grimm Reminder

by ScrewWednesdays



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agent Oklahoma's AU, AoT!RWBY, Attack on Titan! AU, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrewWednesdays/pseuds/ScrewWednesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if fate intended for them to die on this day. Unless Ruby takes fate into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimm Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a general skype conversation that turned into a glorious ton of AU ideas with Agent Oklahoma. Check out her works, her tumblr and the artwork that had inspired this small story. http://agentoakysart.tumblr.com/post/109188088153/attack-on-grimm-the-aot-rby-au

Team RWBY were surrounded by the grimm, tired, beaten up, broken. They lost so many comrades in the raid to reclaim the part of Vale they had lost years before. Blake and Weiss were near unconscious, their wounds severe, as Ruby and Yang tried to fend off the grimm that began encircling them in hopes of an easy conquest.

They had killed several, but now their gear was running low, losing power. Ruby realised that they would not survive unless they abandoned their own team. But she shook this thought out of her head and began thinking of other strategies she could use, but nothing came to mind.

“Ruby! We gotta get out of here!” Yang yelled through the scream of the grimm she cut in half, dissolving before it even touched the ground, leaving nothing but steam, “We can’t keep killing them we need to retreat!”

“But what about Blake and Weiss?!” Ruby questioned her half-sister, knowing what she was meant by her statement, “We can’t leave them here, they will die!”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Yang screamed in frustration, “I’m not saying we should abandon them! We just need to find a way out of here!” She was angry that her own sister would think she would abandon their best friends to cover their own tails. With this in mind she decapitated a charging Beowulf with one fell swoop.

Ruby struggled to form any idea that could get them all out safely, no matter what plan she would try to execute, none of them would be able to survive this encounter. It was as if fate intended for them to die on this day. Unless she takes fate into her own hands.

She took out a dagger, etched in symbols that she did not understand, and stared at it for a couple of seconds before turning to Yang, a determined look on her young face, she could scarcely believe that she was going to go with this plan, and she was scared beyond belief of the consequences.

Yang was breathing hard, the grimm were backing off slightly, waiting for an opportunity to strike when her guard was at its weakest. Her anger had subsided a bit, but still left a small tinge of red in her lavender eyes. She used this moment to slow her breathing and check up on Blake and Weiss, but before she did, she noticed Ruby with her dagger and her breathing stopped for a second.

“Ruby, put the dagger away,” Yang tried to stay calm, but the determined look on Ruby’s face showed her what she was thinking, “Don’t do it, please! We promised dad that we wouldn’t attempt it.”

“I know we promised him Yang,” she said softly, staring at her sister with sad eyes she smiled, “But sometimes we must break promises to protect the ones we care about.” She raised the dagger to the sky with both hands on the hilt.

“Ruby, NO!!” Yang tried to stop her, but she was too late, as Ruby swung the dagger into a downward motion and stabbed herself in the abdomen.

Just as the blade penetrated her skin she erupted into a plume of steam. Yang raised her hand to try and protect her eyes from the oncoming heat, but there was too much force from the eruption and she fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes, the steam had lessened a tiny bit, but still enough to cover her field of vision, what she noticed first was the twirling dance of rose petals in the midst the cloud of steam carried by the wind.

Suddenly the steam cloud vanished, whisked away by the wind to reveal the hulking form of a grimm she had never seen before. The creatures of grimm are all rather human looking, but what separates them from humans is the patches of black, oily fur covering parts of their body and the protrusion of bones around their body, creating small armour plates among their body and weapons they use on their prey. And the most frightening thing is their masks, full faced masks of white and red which mimicked odd expressions of either humans, or the animals that they represented, their red feral eyes open to the world showing no humanity inside.

The grimm that stood before Yang was, in her opinion, wolf-like. The bone protrusions covering its hands and feet making it look like claws, the armour covering parts of its skin that would identify it later as a female grimm. The patches of black fur covered the neck, its wrists, part of a thigh and the side of its lower torso. Though Yang could only see the back of the new grimm, she knew what it was, as the only identifier that she saw on it was the short black hair with trims of red at the ends.

“R-ruby?” Her voice shook, she knew there was a monster inside both of them, but she had hoped that they wouldn’t need to have seen them in their lifetime. “Are you in there?”

The grimms ears twitched to Yang’s voice, and slowly it turned its head around to see her. To Yang’s horror, she could see the mask that covered her once sisters face. Unlike the other grimm’s mask this one was broken, incomplete. The mask that covered Ruby’s grimm form only formed around the top of its head, and was fractured past the end of its nose. The eyes were covered from the world, however the sigils on the mask glowed the demonic red of the grimms eyes. The mouth was locked in a combination of a grin and a snarl, showing enlarged incisors that could crush a person’s throat with one bite.

The grimm turned back towards the other grimm that had started to converge on their spot, growling at the newcomer, sensing that it was not exactly human, nor grimm. The grimm that was once Ruby raised her face to the sky and howled, she howled to the rush of energy, the rush of freedom, and the rush of bloodlust. The wind of dancing rose petals encircled her and then she vanished into thin air. Yang quickly looked everywhere, backing quickly to where Blake and Weiss, laid unconscious, unable to witness what has happened. The grimm closing in now with the threat gone, just when one was about to strike, a scatter of rose petals struck the grimm, decimating its body. Soon, the other grimm followed their leaders fate in the second their leader had disintegrated.

Just as quickly as she had disappeared, Grimm Ruby reappeared in a flash, petals surrounding her, bellowing steam off of her own body. Yang was afraid that Ruby had lost her mind to the beast, until the grimm suddenly collapsed to the ground, dissipating into steam only to leave a semi-conscious Ruby where her grimm form once stood.

Yang rushed straight to her and hugged her tightly, “You idiot,” her words came out in a choking sob, “I thought I almost lost you to them, you idiot!” She tightened her hug on her sister.

Ruby looked to Yang with a relieved expression on her face before embracing herself in the hug, “I’m sorry Yang,” were the last words she said before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatcha think of this AU we have dragged ourselves into. Like and comment if ya wanna. And be sure to check Oaky out..... May or may not make more of these little fics.


End file.
